


Adventures of an amnesiac Thief

by LightofExcalibur



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Amnesiac Erik, Gen, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, post-battle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightofExcalibur/pseuds/LightofExcalibur
Summary: During a though fight against one of the Spectral Sentinels, Elevens Party is taking quite a beating. Erik, still without his memories, can't bear to just watch. He has to do something.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Kudos: 39





	Adventures of an amnesiac Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own playthrough, where my first priority was getting Erik back. Turns out that even without memories he is quite a help.

Erik didn’t expect his day to go like this when he woke up The party made their way to Octagonia to see about the rumors they heard about the beautiful fighter that went there. Apparently it was a friend of theirs. Or, well his too. Not that he could remember. He still felt like a useless weight that was carried around by this nice group of people, but now was not the time to dwell on that thought.

When they reached Octagonia, the group found it filled with monsters ,worst of all, Jade was one of them. The fighter had attacked them, with Erik being lucky enough to be able to hide behind one of the plants that decorated the room as a brutal fight ensued. The woman did not only use fierce blows and kicks but also a strange magic that seemed to have an especially powerful effect on the men she was fighting. Erik shuddered. To think that this Eleven guy, said that Erik himself was as strong a fighter as this Jade woman. Unbelievable.

But that was only the start of their trouble. The Knight, Hendrik was his name, Erik thought, managed to incapacitate Jade, but the group wasn’t able to enjoy their victory. No, instead one of these stupid Spectral Sentinels showed up. Booga, the leader of the casino.

Even with all of them weakened from fighting their friend, they still challenged that monster. It’s incredible. This only showed Erik how much of a burden he is to these guys. Gripping the dagger-

_ “This is your dagger. Do… do you feel anything holding it?” _

_ “…no…” _

_ “Well, keep it. It’s better if you have a weapon when you travel with us. Besides, it’s not like any of us know how to use it” _

-his dagger, right. Eleven said that. The Luminary also said that Erik usually fought with two dagger but right now he can’t even imagine fighting with one.

“ **_KAFRIZZ!_ ** ”

The sudden heat forced Erik back into reality. Taking a look out of his hiding spot, he saw Rab fall to his knees, his body scorched by flames. He’s going to get up any minute. Erik has seen it. The old man has more fight in him than one would assume. … He isn’t getting up. This is bad.

“Take heart, this fiend must surely be at the end of his strength.” Sir Hendrik said, readying a devastating blow was ready to end this but…

“I see you” the third eye on Boogas head opened, mesmerizing the knight.

  
  


Eleven let his eyes wander over his friends. Rab was down for the cunt, Hendrik was mesmerized, but Sylv could take care of that. So he gathered his last remaining power and cast Zing on his grandfather only for the healing magic to fail. How was he supposed to last through the fight now? He needed his grandfather's healing spells. That’s when he saw it. Erik, moving from his hiding spot, dagger in hand. Could it be? Had his memories returned?

On a second look, the insecure, frightful expression on the man’s face meant probably not. Then what was he doing? 

“Oh? What are you lookin at there? Ah, so you’ve hidden an ace up your sleeve it seems. Bwahahaha, let’s see about that.”

“ **_KAFRIZZ!_ ** ”

Booga raised his hand, the fireball taking shape and sent it towards the thief. Eleven closed his eyes, searching for any remaining magic to heal his friend.  No, more than his friend

  
  
  
  


What just happened? He must have blacked out. The last thing Erik was aware of, was a giant fireball flying his way. Now he was in the air. Under him, an unbearable heat rushed past. Gracefully, much more gracefully than he ever would have expected, Erik landed on his feet. In front of him were people that had allowed him to accompany them. Seeing the look on Elevens face made the blood rush to his face. Why did it always feel that way when he looked at him...

“Oh darling that was just marvelous. I always said that fighting is like dancing. Your body never forgets how to do it.” Sylvando said with a wink.

“I… I CAN’T LET YOU HURT THEM!” Erik screamed, with more confidence than he was feeling, really. 

He might not remember how to fight with his dagger, but he had an idea. Taking a stance, Erik dashed toward the green monstrosity. He somehow managed to dodge the hurricane of orbs Booga hurled against him and finally reached him. Erik readied his dagger, ready to strike when Booga smashed him away with his arm.

“HA, think that something like that is enough to hurt me?”

“No,” Erik smirked, holding onto the arm for dear life “but this might.”   
  


“ **_BOULDERBRINGER!_ ** ”

“Huh?” Booga looked under his feet, where the magical circle appeared. Suddenly a rock shot through the ground, dealing the finishing blow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Erik prefered to make camp outside. Sure, the comfort of an inn was great and all, but something about sleeping under the stars felt… nostalgic, for a lack of a better term. Noticing someone approaching, Erik looked up.

“Mind if I join you for a bit?” Eleven asked. Erik felt his face flush again, but hoped the other wouldn’t notice.

“If you want, sure.”

The two of them sat in silence for a while. Erik often wondered just what kind of relationship he had with the other man. Still, being together felt good, so he didn’t mind being near the Luminary. Lost in thoughts, he almost missed the other speaking up.

“Thank you for today. We’d have been lost without you.”

“It wasn’t much, you guys did all the work.”

“Still. You were incredible brave. I wanted to say that I’m glad that you decided to join us again.”

“What other choice did I have? You guys are the only ones that know who I am. I’m just glad that I can be a little help to you, after all you’ve done for me. Just don’t expect such a show again, ok?”

Eleven laughed, the sound filling his chest with butterflies. He knows that that means something, but he can’t really remember what. He could probably ask, but he didn’t want to stop the other when he was enjoying himself so much.

“I knew you are brave, but today, I was reminded again of how brave. I know that you don’t remember, but the first time we met… you were so sure of what you were doing. That was a big part of the reason of why I…” Eriks felt himself get down again. He really wished he knew what the other was talking about. He really wanted to find out how he and the famed Luminary met. 

Seeing the look in the other mans face, Eleven changed the topic.

“...Anyway, let’s not ruin the mood by talking about the past. We’ll find a way to restore your memory, I’m sure. Until then, I guess it’s my turn to be sure of what I’m doing.”Eleven turned towards him and beamed.

Erik could feel his heart skip a beat. He wanted to lean in, to hug the other man. His… friend. But instead, he gave him a smile of his own.

“Well, I guess I’m gonna tell you if you made a good job once I have my memories back”


End file.
